the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Malfoy (The Apocalypse)
virtually powerless, including himself. *0/10Draco lost all magical ability after expending every last drop of his magical strength in order to escape Crow's Clan. |social=8/10 |birth =June 5, 1980 |blood = * (formerly) * Draco lost all magical ability after expending every last drop of his magical strength in order to escape Crow's Clan. While this did not legally change his blood purity, he lost all his magic. Because he had magical parents he would be considered a squib rather than a muggle. |titles = * Prefect * Seeker (formerly) |species = * * Ferret (formerly) |gender = Male |hair = White/blonde |eyes = Blue/gray |skin = Pale |height=5'9" |family = * Lucius Malfoy (father) * Narcissa Malfoy (mother) * Abraxus Malfoy (Paternal grandfather) * Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) * Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * Bellatrix Black (maternal aunt) * Severus Snape (godfather) * Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) * Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) * Nymphadora Tonks (maternal first cousin) * Falin Snape (maternal first cousin) * Malfoy Family (paternal family) * House of Black (maternal family) |wand = 10" Hawthorn , unicorn hair |patronus = None |house = Slytherin |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** (formerly) ** Inquisitorial Squad ** Draco Malfoy's Gang * Death Eaters (formerly) * Malfoy Family * House of Black * British Ministry of Magic * Slytherin }} Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. June 5, 1980) was a pureblood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of . He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. After the , Draco, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom are the only survivors of the curse that was enacted by Lord Voldemort. After Voldemort had died, killed by his own curseThe Apocalypse Chapter 1 - it is specifically stated that Voldemort had died, and had in fact known he would die when he enacted the curse Draco sustained damage to his right shoulder while fending off a female who had trapped them within an abandoned bakery. During their time together, Draco began to harbor jealousy towards the friendship that Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared. Along the way, Draco became close to Harry and shared a strong bond with him, Harry beginning to look up to him as an older brother, father-like figure. Crow Later in the first week of survival, Draco and the others were captured by a ruthless leader named Crow and his band of survivors. Whilst there, Draco discovers his aunt Bellatrix was among the clan, suffering amnesia. Though terrified of her, she was the only family he had left, and he was reluctant to leave her behind when they escaped. Draco became a after losing every last bit of his magical ability, and completely lost his magic. Physically exhausted from the escape, Draco was rendered unconscious for nearly a full week after the fact, under tender watch and care of Harry who had grown fond of him, and Hermione who owed him a debt. The New Black World Tribe Shortly after arriving at The New Black World Tribe's camp, and being administered muggle medicine by the tribe healer Tooantuh, Draco woke up. He remained conscious long enough to have a conversation with Harry, who promised that he would wake up to a better life. In return, Draco promised that he would wake up again. Draco and his mother were reunited after spending three days with The New Black World Tribe. Only a day later, a terrible flood filled the caves, and whilst escaping, Draco sustained an injury to his right hand that required a quick amputation in order to save his life. Losing an Arm After being driven from The New Black World Tribe's caves by a flood, Draco, along with Harry, Tooantuh, Hive, Freakshow, Captain, Bravo, Narcissa, and Abeque were separated from the rest of the group. After traveling together for a day, Captain, Bravo, and Hive betrayed them, and stole their food in the middle of the night. The next morning, Draco found that his amputated hand had become infected, and needed to be amputated at the elbow to save the rest of his arm. Freakshow performed the procedure with the help of the magic he possessed, and thanks to his efforts, Draco made a full recovery. Crow Again After Captain and the others abandoned them, Falin decided that he needed to get to the source of the zombies, in hopes of finding a way to control them. Because the others would only slow him down, Falin apparated them to the nearest safe location he knew of, Crow's camp. Because Falin and Crow had met before, Falin held considerable amounts of leverage over the man, and was able to secure shelter and care for Draco, Harry, and the others before leaving them there. Draco felt paranoid for an entire month, keeping his mother, Tooantuh, Harry, and Abeque close in remembrance of what had happened to Hermione the last time they had been there. Appearances *The Apocalypse **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 **Chapter 16 **Chapter 17 **Chapter 18 **Chapter 19 References Category:The Apocalypse